


The End of Times

by PeanutsInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, FinnRey in the prequels, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Jedi code goes out the window, Kinda, Order 66 (Star Wars), finnrey raises luke, in a sense that the Jedi code is no longer there to restrict them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutsInSpace/pseuds/PeanutsInSpace
Summary: Finn and Rey are both Jedi Knights in the waning days of the Clone Wars when inexplicably the clone troopers turn on the Jedi and they are forced to go into hiding, but not before gaining a member along the way.Away from the strict code of a Order that is practically extinct, they can truly have a normal life, as a couple and as parents.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	The End of Times

**Author's Note:**

> Promise I’m still working on my After the War fic. Classes have been taking up my time and I didn’t want to work on that while on break and instead worked on this. Just my procrastinating habits dying hard.

“We can’t do this Finn… the Jedi Order forbids any attraction… it’s all I’ve known, I can’t just abandon it.” she turned her face away from him to hide the sadness adorned on her face. 

“I understand.” Finn sighs but puts on a smile. He had just proposed that they put the Jedi Order and their training behind them, to be together and live a normal life, away from responsibilities of being peacekeepers in the galaxy. The Jedi Order was all he has known as well.

“We can still be friends.” She turns back to face him with a weak smile.

“Yeah... friends, that sounds good.” He extends his hand out but she doesn’t take it. Instead she pulls him into a hug. 

“I’m sorry Finn. I wish things were different.” He feels droplets on his shoulders where her face is tucked into. 

“It’s okay, Rey. What matters is we are still friends.” They hug tighter. 

The world around him begins to spin. He jolts up on his bed in sweat. Sometimes he would relive that moment in his dreams, but this time it felt different.

Controlling his breathing, he sat on the side of the bed and stared into his dark room. Some meditation would do him good, he thought. Master Keq had taught him it would help clear his kind, so he sat on the mat in his room and tried to clear his mind. Though he was a Jedi Knight at an age of 20, he could still rely on the teachings of his old Master. 

A frantic knock interrupted his would-be meditation. Quietly groaning to himself, he put on his robes and opened the door. To his surprise, Rey was there. “Rey? What are you doing here? It’s dark out!” 

“Can I come in??” She looked worried so Finn stood aside and gestured for her to get in. Finn noticed she was not in any pajamas and instead was in the robes she would normally wear throughout the day. It was less conventional than other Jedi robes but it allowed her to move freely without feeling restricted, and Finn thought it looked good on her but he kept that to himself. 

“Rey, what’s wrong?” Finn grew worried, usually Rey is so calm and collected, seeing her worried made him uneasy.

“Finn I don’t know how to explain it, but it feels as if something bad is going to happen… darkness surrounds us.” She looks into his eyes to show how serious she is.

He nods taking in what she has just said. “Do you know what exactly is going to happen?” 

“I don’t know exactly, I have a feeling that something has happened at the temple… I can feel the intensity of the dark side from it.” Rey shakes her head which causes Finn to wrap his arms around her, trying to offer some comfort. She doesn’t resist him.

Their moment is interrupted by an explosion outside. They rush to his bedroom window. Numerous clone troopers were outside and many began storming into the building. Soon the sound of blasters firing and lightsabers filled the air. Groans of pain echoed throughout. 

“It’s happening...” Rey realizes. 

“The clones, what’s going on?” Finn questions and he rushes around his room and grabs his lightsaber and comms.

“They’re attacking the Jedi.” Rey begins piecing everything together. “The Sith controls them… they turned the clones against us.”

“Kriff! We can’t stay here, they’ll kill us both.” Finn goes and locks his door. It would give them a bit more time if the clones tried to breach the room.

“There’s too many of them for us to fight our way out.” 

Finn looks around his room frantically when he spots the vents. “There! We can get out through there, it should lead us outside away from the main entrance…” he points to the grate. 

With not much time to spare, they both used the force to pull the grates off. Rey entered and Finn followed and placed the grates back on. 

Crawling through the vents was a long task. As they went through, they saw flashes of blue, presumably from the clones’ blasters and the occasional lightsaber swing before being silenced. Occasionally they would go by a grate that allows them a clear view of the action below. Numerous Jedi padawans and knights alike were gunned down, the surprise attack allowed little to no time for the Jedi to defend themselves. 

“Search every room. Lord Sidious wants every Jedi dead.” A commander instructed his subordinates. 

The two soldiered on and eventually reached the end of the vents that led outside. Rey kicked the grate out and they both jumped out. Their next plan was to get as far away from this place as possible and try to contact anyone. Flying away in a fighter would be too obvious, so instead they found a regular civilian speeder left behind. They jumped in and Rey took the reins. 

Finn fishes for his beacon from his pocket. “Emergency code 913.” He spoke to it, remembering the protocols taught to him. They drove off while they waited for a response. In a matter of minutes, someone responded.

“Rey? Finn?” The familiar voice of Bail Organa called to them as his image appeared.

“Senator Organa, what exactly is going on, the clones attacked us!” Rey asked though she had a suspicion, she needed confirmation. She personally knew Bail Organa, he was the one who found her and saw her potential in the force and brought her to the Jedi Temple.

“I’m not sure Rey, where are you two? We’ve found Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. We will pick you both up.”

Finn gave him their coordinates and they were told to await pickup and to stay low while they waited. 

Waiting for their pickup, they sat around. “You okay?” Finn sits down next to her.

“Yeah…” was all she could muster. 

“We’ll be okay, Senator Organa will come get us and we can figure out what to do next from Master Yoda.” Finn tries to reassure her.

“Thanks Finn, you’ve always been there for me.” She turns to him and really smiles this time. 

“It’s what I’m best at.” He reruns the smile, causing a small chuckle from Rey. 

Soon after a ship accompanied by Senator Oganan’s personal guards picks them up and brings them to the senator’s ship, the Sundered Heart.

They met up with Master Yoda and Kenobi and they pieced together what had truly happened. The chancellor was the Sith all along and has controlled the war. Anakin Skywalker had turned to the dark side as Palpatine’s new apprentice and the order was given to purge the galaxy of Jedi.

Master Yoda and Master Kenobi have hatched a plan to try and put an end to the Sith. Master Yoda would confront Palpatine while Master Kenobi would confront his former padawan Anakin Skywalker. 

“We can help!” They had protested.

“Too dangerous it is.” Master Yoda spoke. “The Jedi continue with you both, it must.”

“Master Yoda is right. It is too dangerous for you both. We know you are capable but this is another foe… should we fail, the Jedi and any hope of freedom can survive through you both.” Master Kenobi places his hands on Finn’s shoulder.

“May the force be with you.” They said to the two masters. 

“‘And also with you, young Rey and Finn.” 

“May the force be with us all.” 

* * *

Finn and Rey awaited aboard the Sundered Heart for any word. After what seemed like years, Master Kenobi had returned from his mission and with him was… Senator Amidala of Naboo? They looked at one another quizzically. She was visibly pregnant which caused more questions to form.

They set off for the medical facility on Polis Massa where Senator Amidala was rushed to the medical bay. There she gave birth to twins before passing away. Rey felt the senator’s life force drained as the procedure went on. It did not disappear, rather was sent elsewhere…

After laying their respects to Senator Amidala’s passing. They discussed what was to be done with the twins, named Luke and Leia by their mother. Senator Organa graciously offered to adopt the girl, Leia. 

This left the boy, Luke. Master Kenobi had offered to send him to Anakin’s family on Tatooine before Rey voiced herself. “Master Kenobi, me and Finn could look after him? We could pretend to be parents and raise him as if he were our children. No one will suspect Jedi to be parents.”

Finn sensed where Rey was going and did not object, instead he offered his support. “She’s right. We can still look after him… having the force would allow us to protect him. We can hide out on Naboo, the Queen has always been a good friend of ours.”

“And if what you say is true, Vader would not dare go onto the planet where his love, Senator Amidala is from…” Rey speaks up again.

“He doesn’t suspect us in this scheme, but he will be determined to find you, Master Kenobi.” 

The two masters think it over. “Are you sure about this Rey?” Finn asks her as Master Yoda and Kenobi are away.

“Yes Finn. We can be together, live a normal life as you always wanted…” she squeezes his hand between her two. 

“If you’re sure, then I am prepared to do this.” He smiles. 

Moments later, the two masters agreed. “The best course of action this is.” Master Yoda says. “Into hiding we must go.” 

“I agree. I will help you three settle in and leave.” Master Kenobi offers.

“Thank you, Master.” 

* * *

They sat in the transport with baby Luke in Rey’s arms. “He’s so small…” Finn points out.

“Well he is just a baby, Finn.” Rey laughs softly.

They landed in the palace’s hangar and were met by Queen Apalina. She showed them where they would be, in a normal house to avoid suspicion. They no longer wore their Jedi robes but their lightsabers were hidden so that it could be called upon when needed.

Having settled in. Finn met Rey on the balcony overlooking the vast landscape as the sun set. She still had Luke in her arms. Finn snaked his arms behind her and held her. He placed a kiss to the side of her head as they watched the sun dip below the skyline. It was quiet. Quiet for what seemed to be the end of times. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget to leave your thoughts! If you have any that is (:


End file.
